Alchemist In The Black Order
by Kendr-chan7
Summary: When Lenalee and Lavi were walking back after a mission, Lenalee see's a bright light far off. When she goes to investigate, she finds none other than Edward and Alphonse Elric. Now, stuck on the other side of the gate, how will the two Elric brothers get back? Will they be pulled into this war? And, can alchemy harm Acuma? No pairings, sorry. Rated T for "colorful" mouths. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Mah 2nd Fic. YAHOOO! Anyways, hope you like it. Review,thanks. I do not own D. Gray Man, Full Metal Alchemist, or any of the characters. Thanks, enjoy.**

* * *

Lenalee and Lavi where walking back to the Black order after a mission. They missed the train and the next one wouldn't be for another week. So they walked… and walked… and walked some more. Luckily, Lavi could use his innocence to get there faster. They were just a few miles away now.

"My legs hurt." Lavi complained.

"Mine too." Lenalee agreed. Her clothes were ripped and Lavi's headband had come off somewhere along the way.

"And we couldn't even get the innocence befoer the Earl did…"

Lenalee sighed. She could have activated her innocence to get there faster, as could Lavi, but they were both too tired.

"Can we take a break now?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure" Lavi said, walking over to a rock and leaning against it. Lenalee followed, taking her last drink from the water bottle she had. She discarded the water bottle and sat down. Lavi took a short nap, and Lenalee tried too, but just as she was faling aspleep, she saw a bright light out in the distance.

"What… is that?" She asked herself.

"Lavi, wake up." Lenalee attempted to wake him up, only to fail miserably. After a few more attempts, she gave up and stood, walking closer to where the light had been. The same, weird, blue light appeared again. When this happened, Lenalee broke into a run. When she got there she stopped to catch her breath. It had been a long run. When she looked up, she saw the most horrible thing she could have imagined. There were two boys, both bloodied, and unconscious.

Lavi

I woke up, and stretched.

"Hey Lenalee…" I started, but only to realize she was gone. "Lenalee, where are you?" I got up and looked around. I saw Lenalee running fast, like, really fast, towards me.

"Lavi…" She panted. "Help."

* * *

**R&R please, hope you liked it. I already wrote the 2nd chapter and I'll see if I post it. **

**Ed: When do I come in?**

**Me: Next Chap... if i get a review. At least ****_one..._**** cuz i didnt get any reviews for my other fic, but i, like, ****_just_**** posted it, so im not surprised. It wasn't that good, anyways. Well, review!**

**Allen: Am I even in this fic.? **

**Me: Yes, yes. You just don't come in until later. Now, get in the closet.**

**Allen: Why?**

**Me: Just do it.**

**Allen: Okay *Gets in***

**Me: *locks door* Mwahaha! Okay, enough of this. R&R!**

**Ed: Thats the third time you've said that!**

**Me: Shut up. *Pushes in closet***


	2. Chapter 2

**New chappy! :DD Yahoo-hooooooo!**

**Ed: Never give Kendr-san too much caffeine.**

**Me: Heeyyyy! I can here you. Hmmph. And I only drank ****_four _****cans of soda today. **

**Ed: Yeah, only.**

**Allen: Do I come in yet!?**

**Me: No.. wait, i think so, near the end of the chappy.**

**Mustang: What about me? Am ****_I _****in the story.**

**Me: No. *smirks* MWAHAHA YOU MUST STAY IN THE CLOSET *locks up* Its a hobby of mine to lock up anime characters in closets. **

**Allen: Scary hobby.**

**Lavi: Kendy-chan doesnt own us.**

**Me: Kendy..? **

**Lavi: YEPP!**

***implants palm onto face***

Ed

I groaned in pain. W-Where am I? I'm on the other side of the gate, right? I opened my eyes, but couldn't see. Everything was white and blurry. I tried moving my right arm, but it was no use. Broken. Oh god, Winry's gonna kill me. I almost smiled at the thought of Winry and Granny, and Winry's apple pie. The one thing Al never got to try. Al… _Al!_

"Al…phonse?" I asked, hoping he was there.

No answer.

"Al!" I asked, a little louder. A groan came from next to me.

"B-Brother…" I heard. The voice sounded like it was in pain, so it _can't _be Al… but it sounded like him. But how can metal be in pain… _unless…_

"Al! Are you… are you back in your body…?" I asked.

"I…I don't know. It hurts." He said. He was in pain. I could tell by his voice. My line of vision started to clear. What I saw was painful to even look at. My arm, no longer in its original form, now looked like a rusted piece of crap. It was gone after my elbow. _Winry's gonna be pissed._ I thought. I as saw Alphonse. If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't have been able to tell that that was Alphonse, or even a living human. It looked more like a dead corpse or a zombie. Blood-stained sheets, blood-stained hair, blood-stained everything. His eyes were close and he was clenching his teeth, trying to fight the pain.

"Al…"

He turned his head, looking at me. "Brother…" It stayed like that for a while, just us, lying in blood-stained bed, looking at each other, until the door burst open. A flash of blue and white came in.

"You're awake." It was a man, with blue hair and a white hat.

* * *

_"Lavi," Lenalee panted. "Help" Lavi followed Lenalee for a couple minutes, pushing through the tall grass, when he saw the two unconscious blonde boys, both badly injured and covered in blood. Lavi also noticed how the boy's right arm was messed up, and the bottom of his left pant leg looked all floppy and flat, like there was no bottom part of the leg._

_ "Can you get ahold of Komui?" He asked._

_ "I-I'll try." Lenalee stuttered. Her golem wasn't working, so Komui gave her one of the golden ear-ring transmitters, like the one that Allen used in the Ark._

_ "N-Nii-san?" She asked, hoping it would get through to him. After waiting over 20 minutes, she was worried that he wouldn't answer. But, the static sound of her big brothers voice dismissed that fear right away._

_ "Lenalee? Is something wrong?" _

_ "Yes…"_

Komui

As soon as I got the call from Lenalee, I knew something was wrong. Her voice faltered, and she sounded almost scared, but I knew it wasn't fear.

"Is something wrong, Lenalee?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "There are two boys, around my age, and they're injured.." She said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"A couple miles away from the Order, it should take about 25 minutes if you're fast." She said.

"I'm sending someone right away." I told her. I got up, and was about to run out the door when Reever came in.

"Komui…?" He asked, suspicious of my strange behavior.

"Do you know anyone who can walk about 5 miles in under 5 minutes?" I asked.

"I guess Lenalee could." He said. Not helping. "Or Lavi could use his hammer to." He said. Again, not helping.

"They're not here." I said, turning and running out of the room. I ran into Allen when I was trying to find someone to go.

"Allen! Can you help me with something?" I asked.

"What is it?" The white-haired teen asked me.

"Run 10 miles?" I ask.

"May I ask why?" He asked.

"To help Lenalee." I replied.

"Fine." He said. I ran to the door of the order, Allen following me.

"Wait, Komui-san! Why don't we just use the Ark?" He asked.

"Good Idea!" I said, as Allen summoned the Ark, humming the tune. We walked in, and found a door that led to Lenalee, Lavi, and some blood stained teens.

* * *

**Ok, so after all the crap written in italic (****_like this_****) crap, it was Komui's Pov BEFORE the Elrics were saved. Obviously. :3 Okeh. Yeah, well. R&R if you read, i appreciate it. Thx. CIAO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chappy! THREE CHAPPYS ALL IN ONE NIGHT! YAHOOOOO *snore***

**Al: *Sweatdrops*Kendra-san, I think you need more sleep.**

**Me: *wakes up* What? But 2:00 is early for me. It's hard to get used to, ya' know, when your so used to staying up untill 4:30 A.M. watching anime then waking up at 1:00 P.M. But now school starts at, like, 7:30, so i gotta wake up 6:00. So.. if i go to bed at 2:00 and wake up at six thats... *takes couple mins to do math***

**Al, Allen, and Lenalee: *sweatdrop***

**Lenalee: Kendra-san, not to be rude or anything, but, cant you do that in your head.**

**Me: *Is currently writing a bunch of random math formulas down***

**Ed: Wow, your an idiot.**

**Kanda: Che**

**Me: FOUR HOURS! So, every night I get about 4 hours of sleep. I guess i should get more sleep.**

**Everyone: (with the exception of Kanda) *Sweatdrops***

**Me: So I should go to bed at... *does more math* ... at least 10:00 , right? **

***facepalm***

**Ed: Anyways, She doesn't own us.**

* * *

Ch. 3

Komui opened the door and flew in. "You're awake." He said.

"Yeah" The kid with the darker blonde hair and weird arm mumbled. He looked like the eldest of the two. The other kid said nothing, with was understandable, considering the amount of pain it looks like he's in. The darker blonde kid kept looking at his arm, just staring at it. The other kid just had his eyes closed. Komui walked over and sat in a chair closest to Dark Blondes bed.

"My name is Komui Lee. What's yours?"

"Edward. Edward Elric." The older kid said, finally looking up.

The other kid opened his eyes. They were blue and full of pain. "I'm A-Alphonse E-Elric." He said.

A soft thumping noise came from the door. "Nii-san? Can I come in?" A soft, kind voice asked.

"Yes." Komui said. The door opened and a girl with green, shoulder-length hair came in.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you." She said, walking toward Edward and Alphonse.

Ed struggled to sit up, using only his left arm. He noticed how Komui was looking at his right arm, or what remained of it.

"May I ask what happened to your arm?" He asked.

"I, uhh… got hit by a car and lost it." Ed lied "So I got automail."

"What's that?" A new voice asked. It was an older kid with red hair and an eye patch. Ed notice that his uniform was the same as Lenalee's, yet Komui's uniform was different.

"Is it, like, automatic mail?" He joked.

"No. Automail replaces a limb." He said, and then looked over at Al, who had fallen asleep.

_'I'm in a different time period than I was last time. I don't know if they even make fake limbs here. Truth, that bastard' _Ed thought.

"Do you, by any chance, know someone who knows how to make an arm?" Ed asked.

"No. Sorry."

"Umm… Do you have any spare clothes for me and my brother?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Komui said, getting about some clothes. It was a black shirt with long sleeves and some pants. The other pair of clothes where similar.

"I had to borrow these from Allen." He said, getting up.

"Nii-san! You took them, didn't you?" She scolded him, following him out the door. Lavi trailed behind them, closing the door.

"Al. I got some clothes for you. Wake up." Al's eyes flicked open.

"Thanks, Brother." He said. He sat up, a cry escaping his lips. Ed reached over to the other bed, handing Al his clothes.

"What do you think he took?" Ed asked, referring to Truth.

"I… I don't know." Al admitted, as he struggled to put his clothes on.

Ed finished changing and decided to try something. Alchemy.

"What if alchemy still works?" He asked Al.

"Do you think?"

"Well, it _is _a different time period." Ed said. "But I can't do Alchemy since my arm is broken."

"I'll do it, Nii-san."

"N-"Ed was cut off with the sound of Al getting up. He somehow got to my bed and sat on it. Then he clapped his hands. Ed watched as the blue energy sparked and he fixed my arm. It looked just like it did when Winry first made it. He did the same to my leg. It didn't turn out as well; it was still weak and rusty, but good enough. Ed found a pair of gloves and put them on. Then, helping his brother up, they walked to the door.

* * *

**U Likee? Lovee? Hate?**

**Ed: You make us seam so weak.**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Ed: Did you just 'Che' me?**

**Kanda: So what if i did?**

**Lavi: Yuu-chan! *hops over***

**Kanda: Baka Usagi, Baka Pipsqueak!**

**Me: STOP OR I'LL LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET WITH CROSS AND MUSTANG!**

**Hikaru: Dont forget **

**Kaoru: about us!**

** Everyone: How did ****_you guys _****get here!?**

**Me: *Locks in closet* Now you get Cross, Mustang, AND the Hitachiin Twins. And Excalibur, too.**

***Everyone huddles in corner* (Except Kanda) **

**-Whispering-**

**Lavi: She wouldn't really do that, would she?**

**Allen: *Whimpers***

**Ed: R&R...**

**Al: Please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry for not updating. I've either been at school (Mehp :/) or just been lazy. I don't own DGM or SE. Anyways, I hope u like it. Thanks, Kendra-chan.**

* * *

Ch. 4

Allen had been trying to find his clothes, but he just couldn't find them. After always wearing his exorcist uniform, he wanted to actually wear normal clothes for once, but the one day he wanted them, they were gone. Allen sighed, and put on his normal uniform. He ran out the door, looking for Lenalee and Komui. After running down the halls for a while he saw Komui, Lavi, and Lenalee, all standing outside a door.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Good morning." Lenalee said politely.

"What're you guys doing?" Allen asked them.

"This is the room that the two boys Lenalee and I found are in." Lavi said.

"How, exactly did you find them?" Allen asked.

Lenalee told her story about how they were walking back from their mission and the strange blue light.

When she was finished, the door opened, revealing two young boys. They looked pretty bad, but better than they used to be.

Ed noticed the strange white-haired teen. Allen noticed his clothes.

"Komui, did you steel my clothes?" Allen asked.

"Um, maybe…" He said.

"Komui-san, couldn't you have asked me first?" Allen asked. "Well, my name is Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you." Allen introduced himself.

"I'm Ed and this is my brother Alphonse Elric." The older blonde boy said, while braiding his hair. He looked uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing.

"It's almost time to eat. Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, would you show Ed and Al where the dining hall is?" Komui asked.

"Sure." Lenalee said, smiling.

"Follow us." Lavi told Ed, and he did. They all walked toward the dining hall.

Ed

When we got to the cafeteria place, a pink haired guy asked me what I wanted.

"Umm… what choices do I have?" I asked.

"Anything you want, sweetie!" The guy, Jerry, said.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Ok…" I said, and ordered. I ordered for Al too.

"Can I have some apple pie, too…?" Al asked. When Al was still armor, he said that the first thing he would try when he got his body back was Winry's apple pie. Now that she's not here, this is the closest thing he could get.

We got our food and sat down.

"It smells good…" I said, realizing how hungry I actually was.

Alphonse stared at his food, as if it were an alien or something. I took a bite of my food. So good. Al tried some too. Allen, Lenalee and Lavi came to site with us. I was amazed at how much Allen ate. I didn't eat that much even when I had to eat for two people. Al took a drink of his milk and looked at me.

"Brother, you should drink your milk, too." He said.

"No, I hate that stuff!" I yelled.

"Oi, Moyashi." I heard. My eyebrow twitched. I looked up and saw a blue-haired samurai. My eyebrow stopped when I realized he was talking to Allen and not me.

"Who's the pipsqueak?" He asked. Now he's done it.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPQUEAK MIDGIT!?" I yelled at him.

"Che." He said. Did he just Che me? I already don't like him. No, I hate him. I clench my fist, but he just ate his soba.

A guy with weird glasses came up to our table.

"Good morning Johnny." Lenalee said politely.

"Lenalee, Allen, Komui wants to see you. And Edward should come, too." Johnny said.

"What about Al?" I asked.

"He should stay here."

"Why-"

"Brother, its ok." He said, flashing a reassuring smile.

"Fine, I'll go" I said getting up. Lenalee and Allen got up, too. We followed Johnny out of the room.

Alphonse

The three of them got up and followed Johnny out of the room. The only person left at our table besides me, was Lavi, since Kanda sat at a different table. I went back to eating my food. It was surprisingly good. I feel like I haven't tasted food before. It's been four years, I think. I sighed.

"So, Al, where are you from?" Lavi asked me.

"Uh… umm… Germany..?" I told him.

"Germany?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why were you on the ground all bloody?" He asked.

"I… don't know." I lied. I hate lying, even when I have to. Lavi finished what he was eating, stood up, and stretched.

"I'm going to go look for the panda." He said, leaving. The… panda? Does he have a pet panda? I finished my apple pie, got up, and walked back to the room, deciding to forget about it.

* * *

**Yayayay. All done. R&R. Thx. Sigh. I feel pure boredness. Im gunna go play minecraft PE and listen to music. BYEZ.**


	5. Authors Note Thingeh

Hai! I apologize 4 not updating since.. likie.. a long time ago. My laptop broke and I had a bunch of chapters on it that I havn't posted yet and I didn't feel like rewriting them. Ok I have a crapload of stuff I hav 2 tell u... But I forgot a bunch of it. I might rewrite this cuz the more I look at it the more I don't like it. :/ Mehp. I'm writing like 5 different things at one tho. A story for school, another story, and two fanfics. So I guess thats four... Yeah so don't judge mah slowness :333 Ummm... Yeah Ik I'm not supposed to do authors notes for a chapter but I wanted to post this and I still don't have any chapters on here... So... yep. I was gonna say something else but I forgot... O well. Bai.


	6. Another Authors Note Thing

**Hey. I apologize, again, for not updating in so long. When was the last time... geeze. It was a while ago. This, sadly, is not a new chapter. I guess I just lost my inspiration. I haven't been watching anime or reading fanfictions much lately, let alone writing them. I think I need to rewatch FMA and FMA:B. When I was making this, I knew I was mixing some things up from the two but it was supposed to be that way. When/if i rewrite it I'm going to change that. Anyways, I appreciate the reviews and constructive criticism. It really helps. I'm still pretty young and I'm not all that good at writing yet (bad excuse x3). I just wanted to get that out there because I noticed that I was still getting story Favorites. Most of my time has been consumed by playing Minecraft, YouTube, reading, ect. I mean, my lifes pretty boring, really. I don't know why I quit watching anime :/ I guess when I caught up to Fairy Tail and nothing new came out I just stopped, though I never finished Blood+... anyways. Gettin' off topic here... I just thought I should fill you in if you actually liked this fanfic :) Das all I needed to say. Bye **


End file.
